Choices
by MiriamBandurka
Summary: Thor retorna a Asgard depois de ser banido por seu pai enquanto Loki está preso após atos violentos na Terra. O reino tenta prosperar após os acontecimentos envolvendo os filhos de Odin e Frigga, mas e o que acontece quando se descobre a mentira que lhe é contada a vida toda? Que escolha fazer quando a mágoa o corroi? Em quem confiar?
1. Cela

Tudo estava calmo em Asgard, guerreiros treinando, guardas em seus postos, algumas mulheres cuidando das casas, outras cuidando dos jardins, algumas crianças estudando, outras brincando sob o sol que insistia em embelezar ainda mais o reino, que já era belo por si só, mas dentro do castelo o clima não poderia ser pior. Das masmorras Loki não conseguia ver o reino, as crianças, o sol, tudo o que via era os guardas que passavam de tempos em tempos, a pedido de Frigga, para verificar as condições de sua cela e se ele estava ao menos, confortável. Era tudo o que ela podia fazer pelo filho, que fora julgado por Odin e condenado a passar a eternidade preso pelos crimes que cometera em Midgard.

Loki nunca foi um exemplo de bondade e Frigga sabia disso, sabia que o filho tinha uma veia para as trevas e fazia o que podia para que ele não se sentisse tentado ao mal, sabia também que o título de Deus das Trapaças não era à toa, desde muito pequeno já possuía grandioso talento para pregar peças, ela mesma acobertou inúmeras vezes as brincadeiras infantis que ele fazia, que com o passar do tempo estavam ficando mais sérias, obrigando a rainha deixar que ele mesmo assumisse o que fazia. Frigga sabia também que Odin levava os julgamentos muito a sério, tudo que saísse do controle, o mínimo que perecesse ser, ele já se culpava, ele tinha que mostrar aos asgardianos que ninguém estava acima da sua lei e da ordem, nem mesmo Loki, seu próprio filho. Isso, Loki filho de Odin, pois ninguém poderia saber da sua verdadeira origem, ninguém.

Thor havia retornado de Midgard, teve que resolver umas pendências junto com os Vingadores, esteve fora durante o julgamento do irmão, ele sabia que o pai não iria ser bondoso, o que Loki fez foi realmente grave.

\- O senhor fez o quê? – pede Thor com uma ponta de indignação, até tristeza talvez – Acha que jogá-lo nas masmorras vai resolver o problema?

\- O que eu deveria ter feito então Thor? – responde Odin olhando por cima, sentado em seu trono – Loki estava incontrolável, nem você, nem seus amigos de Midgard conseguiram detê-lo. Até segunda ordem, Loki permanecerá preso, não vou voltar atrás de minha decisão por conta do seu sentimentalismo. Ele foi condenado e vai cumprir a pena como tal.

\- Porque está falando assim dele? – fala Thor visivelmente surpreso com a atitude do pai – Agora me dirijo ao senhor não como um Deus, mas como seu filho, o que está havendo? Aconteceu algo enquanto eu estava fora? Eu e Loki já fizemos coisas, coisas meu pai que o senhor nem deu tanta importância. Baniu-me para Midgard para que eu melhorasse, sabia que eu poderia... poderia ser uma pessoa melhor. Porque com ele é diferente?

\- Está dispensado Thor, tenho outros assuntos para resolver. – responde Odin, sem um pingo de sentimento.

Thor faz uma breve reverência e vira as costas, mas antes de sumir da sala do trono fala alto o suficiente para que Odin possa escutar.

\- Sempre achei besteira o que Loki dizia sobre o senhor nos tratar de formas diferentes, mas agora posso perceber como ele tinha razão.

Frigga estava no seu jardim preferido do castelo, talvez o seu lugar preferido nos nove reinos, ela adorava cuidar das flores, vê-las desabrochar era reconfortante, melhor ainda era perceber que estavam brotando.

\- Tempos melhores virão! – dizia sorrindo, era mais uma autoafirmação que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Falando sozinha minha mãe? - Thor chega e a abraça de surpresa, mas não a assusta.

Frigga conseguia sentir a essência dos filhos de longe, seria influência da magia que ela possuía ou era coisa de mãe? Sinceramente? Nem ela sabia Loki se aproximava ela sentia frio, um frio incontrolável, o sol poderia estar no seu ápice, mas quando ele estava por perto todo seu corpo estremecia, lógico que ninguém nunca percebeu, nem mesmo ele, não era algo ruim, mas era no mínimo curioso. Com Thor era diferente, ela sentia o cheiro de terra molhada depois de uma chuva calma, esse era o indício de que ele estava por perto, e quando ele estava nervoso ela poderia jurar aos Deuses que sentia descargas elétricas percorrer seu corpo. E hoje, não seria diferente.

\- Aborrecido filho? – pergunta preocupada, mas quase adivinhando a resposta.

\- Não concordo com a decisão dele. Também não estou concordando com o que Loki fez, mas as masmorras? Não consigo entender...

\- Eu tentei – fala Frigga num suspiro quase inaudível – Você sabe que detesto injustiças, sabia que eu nem pude acompanhar o julgamento? Eu iria intervir por Loki, as atitudes dele não condizem com o que ele é eu o conheço melhor que todos e...

Thor envolve a mãe num abraço carinhoso e reconfortante, tenta de alguma forma acalmar a rainha que estava visivelmente abalada.

\- Nós vamos dar um jeito mãe, vamos implorar aos Deuses para que ele não faça nenhuma besteira e nos ajude a ajudá-lo! Nem falei com o pai sobre Jane, sobre o que eu penso em fazer...

\- Tudo há seu tempo Thor, agora não é uma boa hora para dar uma notícia desse porte, vamos aguardar as coisas se acalmarem. – Frigga falava calmamente, como costumava ser.

\- Vou seguir seu conselho mãe, espero que o Pai de Todos entenda.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Um grito de raiva ecoa das masmorras, os guardas podiam garantir que o Hel estremeceu dessa vez, Loki estava inconformado para não dizer coisa pior. Estava preso há algumas semanas, mas pela contagem do mesmo pareciam anos. Sua cela estava impecavelmente limpa, cama arrumada, mobília no lugar, comida intocada em cima da mesa posta ao canto, na estante ao fundo haviam livros, dezenas deles, a maioria ele já havia lido inúmeras vezes, todos trazidos pelas serviçais ou por Frigga, a única autorizada por Odin a fazer visitas. A cela era magicamente selada, o que o impedia de praticar feitiçaria. Sua sanidade estava sendo testada. Ele podia sentir. Sua magia estava implorando para ser liberta, isso doía, física e psicologicamente.

Sentado em um dos cantos da cela, Loki observava os guardas que caminhavam e olhavam discretamente para o interior.

\- Devem estar se divertindo...

\- Desculpe alteza, não temos autorização para lhe dirigir a palavra! – diz um dos guardas sem ao menos o olhar nos olhos. Medo? Talvez.

\- Háhá claro que não! – Diz Loki num riso forçado e debochado – Que grande perigo vocês correm ao fazer a guarda de um prisioneiro em uma cela mágica, o que ele acha que vou fazer? Comandar um motim? Fazer com que os fieis guardas traiam o Pai de Todos?

\- Só estamos obedecendo ordens, com licença! – o outro guarda responde tão rápido que mal se pode entender.

\- Patético! – Loki fala sozinho observando os guardas que sumiam de sua vista.

Ele se levanta e vai em direção a estante, procurando algum livro que seja bom o suficiente para lhe distrair. Pega o livro mais velho que vira, senta na beirada da cela e começa a ler tranquila e pausadamente, por mais que a sua vontade era de explodir aquela maldita cela, ele tinha ciência que seu comportamento era crucial para uma possível retratação de Odin e conseqüentemente a sua liberdade. Esse não era o momento para agir sem pensar. Não mesmo.

Concentrado em sua leitura nem percebe a figura feminina que se aproxima.

\- Vejo que está mais calmo agora, posso ficar? – pergunta Frigga na intenção de conversar.

\- Não posso lhe impedir. – Loki responde frio e seco, como sempre fora.

\- Não precisa falar assim comigo Loki, você não sabe o quanto eu tentei convencer seu pai de desfazer essa besteira, mas ele acha que você deve pagar pelo o que fez em Midgard... – Frigga percebe que Loki estava atento, escutando – Não sei o que houve lá, e sinceramente nem sei se quero saber por enquanto, só sei que você não é assim, você conhece as leis, é diplomático, sempre odiou guerras sinceramente, imaginei que teria essa conversa na prisão com o impulsivo do seu irmão e não com você. – Loki levanta o olhar e encontra os olhos desapontados da mãe – Você é melhor que isso Loki, eu confio em você!

\- Talvez não devesse! – ele diz numa tentativa falha de intimidar a mãe, ou desapontá-la ainda mais.

Loki é, no mínimo, complicado. Nunca fora de muito sentimentalismo, enquanto Thor, seu irmão, precisava ter o ego constantemente afagado por quem quer que fosse, onde fosse e por qualquer motivo, Loki se permitia ficar feliz com os elogios, constantes, de sua mãe Frigga, seu único ponto fraco. Frigga é mais que sua mãe, como se isso fosse possível, ela fora sua mentora, foi ela quem ensinou os primeiros passos na feitiçaria, ele jurava que herdara dela o gosto pelos livros, tanto que é um dos únicos a ter acesso a livros da biblioteca particular de Frigga, é ela quem sabe os pontos fracos dele, é ela quem consegue tirar sorrisos sinceros e é com ela os raros momentos de leveza, onde ele não pensa em trapaças nem em mentir, na maioria das vezes ela sabia quando ele mentia, mas ela não podia negar que com o passar do tempo Loki ficou bom nisso, ou seja é cada vez mais difícil para ela decifrá-lo.

\- Mentes tão bem para todos, mas não consegue esconder a verdade de si mesmo! – Fala a rainha num sorriso tão sincero, que desmonta o Deus.

\- Mãe, eu... só... é complicado! – ele fala se levantando de onde estava e se sentando ao lado dela.

\- Tudo é complicado quando se trata de você, sabes disso!

\- Sempre piadista minha mãe! – ele fala sorrindo, pela primeira vez.

\- É um dom! – ela responde na mesma intensidade, mas murchando aos poucos – Escute Loki, não quero que pense que eu desisti de você ou o esqueci...

\- Porque está falando assim? – visivelmente preocupado.

\- Ele não quer mais que eu venha... te visitar, eu deixei uma ilusão no jardim das fontes, só assim pude vir! Ele disse que se me visse aqui me proibiria de sair do castelo e... – ela fala abaixando o rosto.

\- O QUE? Como ele ousa? Ele me prometeu o que não é grande coisa, mas prometeu a você! – Loki já estava de pé, o sorriso de antes sumiu mais rápido que qualquer mágica que ela já fizera – Ele quer que eu enlouqueça que eu sucumba à insanidade preso nessa cela maldita! Mas ele não vai conseguir isso... e você vai acatar as ordens dele?

\- Loki se acalme... não há nada que eu possa fazer... – ela fala numa tentativa de conter a ira do filho.

\- COMO NÃO? Não é a primeira vez que ele prende você. Eu já fiquei semanas na sala de cura sem receber a visita da minha própria mãe porque ELE não queria que você me visitasse. Quando houve o baile em Vanaheim, o que ele foi sozinho quando todos os outros levaram suas esposas, onde você estava? Háá sim, presa no castelo, porque ELE não queria que você fosse! Você conseguiu presenciar a batalha que Thor venceu em comemoração à boa colheita de Alfheim? Não! Porque estava no quarto, de portas trancadas! – Neste momento Loki pode perceber os olhos marejados da mãe, mas não podia parar – Você, a Deusa do Matrimônio, fadada a viver a eternidade num casamento infeliz!

\- Eu não estou infeliz Loki... seu pai me faz feliz, só que...

\- Só que?... – ele a interrompe e pega na mão dela - Não minta pra mim mãe, mesmo nessa cela eu sinto a mentira, e você sabe disso!

\- Ele não era assim, éramos felizes, seu pai era compreensivo, carinhoso, mas em algum momento da nossa caminhada algo o mudou! Eu sei disso, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer, sinceramente não sei... – ela estava triste, ele podia sentir, mas o que o impressionou nesse momento é que ela não mentia.

\- Pelos deuses! Ele sabe que você se sente assim?

\- Ele tem muita coisa pra pensar, esse assunto só o aborreceria ainda mais...

\- Você pensa tanto nos outros que não pensa em si mesma! – ele beija as mãos da rainha antes que ela deixe a cela, em silêncio.

Ele odiava isso, odiava esse sentimento de impotência, odiava vê-la triste desse jeito, ela sempre foi tão alegre, é horrível para ele ver isso sumindo aos poucos, eles eram muito próximos. Desde sempre. Quando não estavam na biblioteca da rainha, estavam na sala de magia treinando. Frigga o treinava bem, estrategicamente e magicamente falando. No início ele não tinha noção do tamanho do poder que possuía, ela sabia, sabia que seria difícil com o passar do tempo, ela sabia que mais dia menos dia ele descobriria a verdade e não seria bom, mas até que esse dia não chegasse ela o treinaria, seria sua amiga, sua companheira, sem julgamentos e sem as distinções que Odin fazia. Ela o acompanhava em seus exaustivos estudos e ele se empenhava dia após dia para saber tudo o que podia sobre leis, códigos, etiqueta e tratados, Loki implorava a Odin para que o levasse nas reuniões dos reinos. Ele queria conhecer tudo, saber o máximo que podia, ele queria ser rei e sabia que conseguiria. Enquanto Thor estava ocupado em exibir seus músculos para as moças de Asgard, ele mostrava alternativas para os acordos, estratégias de guerra, ele se comprometia cada vez mais com os reinos, com Asgard. Odin sempre foi contra, inúmeras vezes discutiu com Frigga sobre isso, para ele, Loki já sabia de sua origem e tudo não passava de um plano para tirá-lo do trono, pois imagine só, alguém como Loki no poder de Asgard seria uma tragédia. Frigga sempre deixou claro, os únicos que sabiam do segredo eram ela, Odin, Heimdall e o próprio Laufey.


	2. Irmãos

Thor andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos, havia chegado o grande dia, finalmente iria apresentar Jane pessoalmente aos seus pais. Mesmo com a alegria que não cabia no peito não podia deixar de se sentir preocupado, ele sabia que Odin não aprovava o relacionamento dos dois, Jane era humana e com uma vida limitada perante aos asgardianos. Poucas vezes se sentiu tão nervoso como hoje, tão ansioso, ele a amava, tinha absoluta certeza disso, ele sabia que Jane o amava também, mas o que ele iria fazer hoje exigiria muitos sacrifícios da parte dela e ele não sabia como ela ia reagir.

Fechou a caixinha em que estava o anel e começou a caminhar pelos corredores, antes de chegar à sala do trono viu um quadro, nele estavam Odin, Frigga, Thor e Loki. Não pode deixar de sorrir se lembrando da bagunça que ele e Loki fizeram na primeira tentativa da pintura...

*Flashback On*

\- Loki e Thor parem com isso agora! – gritou Odin, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e passaram a observar o rei – Quero que os dois fiquem quietos para que Skipp possa terminar a pintura.

\- Mas pai isso é tão legal, Loki não para de sumir e aparecer!

Quem estava na sala começou a rir discretamente, era de conhecimento se todos que Loki estava fazendo aulas de magia, mas já conseguir projetar uma ilusão? E tão real como aquela? Seria mesmo um prodígio se ele conseguisse. Todos passaram a olhar Loki que passou a emanar uma luz verde e aos poucos começou a sumir.

\- Viram! Viram só! Eu disse que ele sumia!!! – gritava Thor batendo palmas, entusiasmado e fascinado o pelo que o irmão acabara de fazer.

Odin olhou sério para Frigga que neste momento não podia mais esconder o sorriso de orgulho ao ver a cena.

\- Loki apareça!!! – a voz autoritária do rei fez com que as paredes da minúscula sala de pintura estremecessem.

Todos olhavam para os lados à procura do garoto que não dava sinais de aparecer.

\- Loki, pode vir querido! – Frigga disse amável e gentil, o que fez Odin a olhar com reprovação por mais uma vez.

Num canto da sala surge Loki, de cabeça baixa, sabendo do sermão que levaria.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? Estamos a horas tentando fazer com que Skipp termine a pintura e você se acha no direito de fazer showzinho de mágica? – Odin estava completamente irritado, o que assustaria qualquer um.

\- Não estou fazendo show, só estava treinando minhas ilusões pai, se não fosse o Thor fazer drama e se eu não tivesse me distraído, ela estaria aqui até agora. – Loki responde orgulhoso e sorrindo, na inocência de criança que realmente era.

\- Não coloque a culpa das coisas erradas que você faz em cima do seu irmão!!!

\- Mas... mas o que foi que eu fiz? – ele olhava assustado para os lados, procurando alguma resposta para a pergunta que acabara de fazer.

\- E ainda ousa debochar de mim? – Odin estava indo em direção à Loki, com passos firmes e decididos – Agora garoto, você vai aprender a respeitar o seu rei...

Odin estava com a mão direita erguida, prestes a bater em Loki que só observava atônito, assim como todos da sala.

\- O que está fazendo? – Frigga segura a mão do esposo usando magia – Ele é só uma criança!!!

\- Ele deve aprender a me respeitar!!!

\- Dessa forma vai perder o respeito de todos, inclusive o meu!!! Não usamos a violência para educar nossos filhos.

Odin percebeu que todos estavam assustados com a atitude que tomara, sem ter o que fazer abaixou a mão e se dirigiu para a saída da sala de pintura.

\- A pintura está suspensa, por hoje! – E saiu pelos corredores do castelo.

Thor foi ao encontro do abraço da mãe, enquanto Loki olhava assustado para a porta e sem entender direito o que acontecera ali.

*Flashback Off*

A lembrança foi clara demais para o sorriso dele permanecer, já estava sério, com um semblante vagamente triste. Thor sempre odiou esse tipo de discussão e ele se lembra de várias assim, discussões que quase sempre terminavam com um Odin muito bravo e um Loki chateado. Isso acontecia até um certo momento, depois de várias dessas brigas, Thor observou que Loki passou a ignorar o pai, o que o irritava ainda mais. Ninguém sabia se Loki realmente ficava triste ou chateado, ele não demonstrava, as vezes parecia que ele gostava de irritar Odin para brigarem.

São algumas coisas que Thor francamente não entendia, ele nunca fora o mais comprometido com o reino, nunca fora o mais estudioso, sinceramente sabia o mínimo de leis e normas e mesmo assim Odin fazia questão de dizer para quem quisesse ouvir que ele seria seu sucessor. Enquanto isso Loki era o mais inteligente dos dois, até de reuniões ele já participou, sabia tudo das leis, da diplomacia entre os reinos e nunca, em nenhum momento, Odin cogitou a possibilidade dele assumir o trono de Asgard. Ultimamente isso estava pairando na cabeça de Thor por tempo demais, ele estava realmente pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, para que o pai os distinguisse tanto.

O caminho até a sala do trono era longo, teria tempo suficiente para pensar nos assuntos de família, mas porque não ir conversar?

/- Ninguém tem permissão para visitar o prisioneiro!/

A voz de Odin não saia da sua cabeça, mas ele já estava na porta das masmorras, não teria volta, ele tentaria conversar com o irmão, saber o que estava acontecendo, sabia que seria difícil, mas ele tentaria. Talvez seu nome devesse ser Thor o Deus da Teimosia. Ele riu tentando afastar o pensamento. Fez a melhor cara séria e autoritária que conseguia.

\- GUARDAS! O Rei necessita que todos façam uma ronda pelos muros!!!

\- O quê?

\- Ronda?

\- Mas não podemos sair...

\- Odin solicitou que TODOS os guardas façam a ronda nos muros do reino, sem exceções!!! – Thor tentou ser o mais convincente possível

\- Mas é impossível, temos prisioneiros para cuidar!

Loki, sem entender nada, passou a observar de sua cela o tumulto que se formava na entrada das masmorras. Não pode conter o sorriso quando ouviu a voz do irmão, assim que percebeu que sorria, o desfez, torcendo para que ninguém o tenha visto.

\- OUSAM DESACATAR AS MINHAS ORDENS? – O desespero começou a tomar conta e Thor realmente já não sabia o que fazer.

\- Ok, ok... se assim desejas alteza, vamos então! – um dos guardas ia na frente, enquanto os outros saiam aos poucos, em fila todos passavam por Thor e iam em direção a saída com cochichos e olhares desconfiados.

\- Ora, ora, ora... quem resolveu dar a honra de sua graça! – Loki disse alto o suficiente para Thor escutar.

\- Olá para você também irmão! – responde Thor parando na frente da cela com os braços cruzados.

\- Eu realmente gostaria que você entrasse, mas infelizmente, não consigo abrir a cela! - disse no tom mais debochado que conseguia.

\- Loki, você sabe que mereceu estar aqui! Matou pessoas inocentes, num planeta pacífico para nós, Midgard nunca seria um problema de guerra, você sabe também que...

\- Ok mãe! Já ouvi isso antes! Se era só isso que tinha pra dizer, agradeço! – Loki se vira para dentro da sua cela, de costas para o irmão.

\- Você tinha razão...

\- Como é? – responde Loki se virando e realmente confuso, já que não podia usar seus poderes e saber o que Thor estava pensando.

\- Você tinha razão! – responde Thor mais pausado que o normal – Nosso pai nos trata com certa, diferença...

\- Confesso que demorou um pouco pra você perceber, mas não é tão burro como imaginei...

\- Loki!!! – Thor fala num tom reprovativo – Eu só não sei o porquê, mas pretendo descobrir e tentar amolecer o coração dele!

\- Vou avisando, vai perder seu tempo!

\- Como podes saber? Não consegue usar teus poderes aí dentro! E se eu não conseguir, nossa mãe com certeza consegue e...

\- Deixe ela fora disso!!! – Loki o corta, decidido.

\- Por quê? – Thor responde indignado – Ela está inconsolável Loki, vocês eram muito próximos, ela sente a tua falta, ela não come, não vai para os jardins, até as aulas de magia ela suspendeu...

\- Talvez não seja eu quem esteja fazendo isso com ela!!!

\- O que quer dizer? Sem enigmas Loki, o que você sabe?

\- Odin proibiu que ela me visitasse! Se ele a visse aqui, ele a prenderia no castelo! – Loki despejava as palavras com todo o ódio que estava sentindo – Ela precisou fazer uma ilusão para vir aqui, nós dois sabemos que não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso...

\- Pelos deuses! Fazem alguns dias que não a vejo, nosso pai está estranho também, nem comigo ele fala direito. Como eu não percebi antes, eu estava tão preocupado com a visita de Jane que não... –Thor falava tudo de uma vez caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente da cela.

\- Ei... como assim? A humana Jane Foster vai vir à Asgard? – Loki pergunta curioso.

\- Sim, sim irmão ela vem, hoje ainda! Queria que estivéssemos todos juntos - Thor fala meio triste, mas rapidamente muda o semblante - vou pedi-la em casamento, talvez ela queira morar aqui ou talvez eu vá para a Midgard...

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... - Loki explode num riso falso e forçado

\- O que é tão engraçado irmão? Não é capaz de ficar sinceramente feliz por mim? – Thor pergunta indignado

\- Claro, claro que sou capaz Thor! Mas é ingênuo demais da sua parte achar que Odin permitiria que ela morasse aqui, e além do mais, você é o sucessor ao trono! Esqueceu que ele deixava isso claro todo o maldito dia? – Loki responde com certo rancor na voz

\- Não Loki, não esqueci! Mas eu não quero ser rei! Ele sabe disso, todos sabem disso! Você que deveria ser o rei! Sabes tudo que é preciso para governar Asgard... seria um rei melhor que eu!

Loki se surpreende com a declaração do irmão, nunca em seu milênio de vida poderia imaginar que Thor admitiria que não quisesse o trono e melhor ainda, dizer que ele era melhor.

\- Não está mentindo... – Loki sussurra, mas Thor o escuta.

\- Não irmão, não estou! E sabes que não minto bem, os guardas quase desconfiaram, não tenho o mesmo dom que você... – Thor dizia quase num sussurro.

\- É não tem mesmo! Nem precisei me esforçar para ver que estava mentindo! – fala Loki se divertindo – Da próxima vez arranje uma desculpa melhor...

\- Não sei quando vai ser Loki e nem sei se terá uma próxima vez... – Thor fala com a voz triste.

\- É claro, ele vai descobrir que você esteve aqui, e então ele vai fazer o que? Trancar-te no castelo assim como ele está fazendo com a nossa mãe? – Loki já estava irritado.

\- Não fale assim, não sabemos se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu e...

\- PARE DE SER INGÊNUO THOR!!! – Loki explodiu – Você mesmo disse que não vê ela há dias! Eu posso suportar o castigo que for aceito ficar na porcaria dessa cela até o último dos meus dias, mas eu não vejo nenhum erro que ela tenha cometido, a não ser ter casado com nosso pai e estar com ele até hoje!!!

\- Eu vou descobrir o que está havendo, realmente ela não merece esse tipo de tratamento. Eu prometo irmão, que vou fazer de tudo para tentar ajudá-lo.

\- Eu não quero a sua ajuda Thor e nem de ninguém! Ele deixou claro que eu devo ficar preso nessa cela, e além do mais quem irá contra as ordens supremas de Odin? Você? Isso eu realmente duvido! Mas... – o estômago de Loki embrulhou nesse momento – quero que ajude a nossa mãe! Prometa-me Thor que vai descobrir o que está havendo e ajudá-la!

Thor percebeu a preocupação do irmão e isso era quase impossível de acontecer. Loki tinha a fama de nunca se preocupar com ninguém, ele nunca se abalava, se tinha alguém com quem ele se preocupava era consigo mesmo. Mas esse aspecto mudava quando se tratava de Frigga. Thor nunca entendeu essa ligação deles, não que ele não amasse a mãe, pelo contrário, daria sua vida a ela, mas com Loki era diferente, a preocupação que ambos sentiam um pelo outro era quase palpável.

\- Eu prometo irmão! Ela também é importante pra mim e agora eu vejo que as coisas não estão normais, eu vou resolver isso... Mas Loki eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu em Midgard... Você tinha caído num buraco negro, eu vi, nosso pai viu...

*Flashback On*

Thor havia voltado de Midgard através da bifrost, estava incontrolável com uma raiva nos olhos que assustaria qualquer um que o visse, mas ele queria acertar as contas com uma pessoa somente, alguém em quem ele confiara, mas o traiu. Loki estava de pé no centro da bifrost com sua armadura verde e dourada de luta, seu tradicional elmo de chifres e com a gungnir nas mãos esperando o irmão que chegaria a qualquer momento, ele sabia que Thor se encontraria em um estado de pura raiva, iria usar isso a seu favor ou tentaria.

A fúria de Thor ia além do que se podia imaginar, Loki havia mentido sobre a morte do pai, o fez sentir culpado, quando na verdade enquanto esteve banido, Odin entrou em um sono profundo, por não agüentar ver Frigga triste e pedindo por Thor todos os dias, a verdade é que a culpa o consumiu, de uma forma tão violenta que poder nenhum pode reverter. Loki havia assumido o trono, mas de uma forma nada agradável, enfim tinha o que queria, mas tinha que lidar com o banimento do irmão. Por centenas de anos imaginou como seria o momento em que ele assumisse o trono, seria uma festa grandiosa, com bebida e comida a vontade para todos, ele nunca fora benevolente, mas precisaria causar uma boa impressão, usaria o seu elmo mais brilhante e seu traje mais alinhado, estaria acompanhado? Talvez. Por uma mulher que honrasse o titulo que iria carregar, ou estaria sozinho, acompanhado apenas de si mesmo. Imaginava o discurso que faria, olhando nos olhos daqueles que sempre duvidavam que ele conseguiria, olharia nos olhos da mãe, com certeza ela estaria com orgulho, Thor estaria sorrindo, mais de alivio do que qualquer outra coisa e Odin, este estaria se contorcendo por dentro, mas iria dizer em alto e bom tom que ele, Loki, seria o rei de Asgard.

Nada fora como sonhara nem a festa, nem a possível companhia, nem o olhar de orgulho da mãe, nem o pai, nem Thor. Estes últimos nem estavam presentes quando na sala do trono Frigga entregava a gungnir a ele, num abraço aconchegante e com uma feição que demonstrava toda a preocupação que ele sabia que ela sentia. A partir daquele momento, com a lança em mãos, Loki pela primeira vez era tratado com importância, ele sentia que não estava na sombra de Thor e que poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas até quando?

Loki sabia que era temporário, que a qualquer momento Odin iria acordar e ele teria que devolver o trono ao pai e voltar a ser o que era antes, o irmão de Thor, o trapaceiro, o mentiroso. Ele não queria. Não queria se desfazer do trono e por várias vezes foi até o quarto do pai com a intenção de por um fim naquilo, quem iria perceber? Ele sempre fora exímio preparador de poções, com algumas misturas de ervas ele enganaria até a mais habilidosa curandeira e não deixaria rastros, a morte de Odin o faria ser rei em definitivo e poderia lidar com Thor de uma forma mais autoritária. Mas cada vez que ele pensava nessa possibilidade ele estremecia, mataria o próprio pai pelo trono? Odin e Loki nunca foram melhores amigos, mas querendo ou não era seu pai, e também pensava em Frigga, ela estava completamente destruída com Thor banido e agora culpada pelo sono de Odin, ele deveria dar suporte a ela e não fazê-la sofrer ainda mais, jamais se culparia se acontecesse algo com sua mãe.

Todos esses pensamentos pairavam na cabeça do Deus que não se surpreendeu quando viu Thor atravessar o limite da bifrost.

\- Onde está Heimdall? – Thor pediu num fôlego só.

\- Thor meu irmão, fico feliz em ver que está bem! – Loki dizia sorrindo – Ah o nosso guardião? Férias... – falava andando para perto do irmão – devidamente remuneradas se quer saber.

Thor que só observava, começou a reparar em Loki.

\- Loki o que pensa que está fazendo com a gungnir? Ela é do nosso pai e dele somente!

\- Não sei se alguém dormindo conseguiria governar, mesmo sendo Odin, isso está além dos poderes dele! Eu estou aqui!!! Loki o rei de Asgard!!! – ele falava abrindo os braços e sorrindo – O que? Vai me dizer que agora queres o trono? Sempre quis não foi? Adora ser o preferido, o escolhido, como é a sensação de saber que, não importa o que aconteça, nosso pai SEMPRE VAI ESCOLHER VOCÊ? – extravasava toda a raiva que sentia.

\- EU NUNCA PEDI PARA SER REI! – Thor tentava responder.

\- MAS VAI SER VOCÊ! SEMPRE VAI SER VOCÊ! – Loki andava em direção ao irmão, estava furioso demais para usar seus poderes e perceber se Thor mentia ou não – Ao menos que eu o elimine.

\- Me enfrente então irmão, me elimine se puder, mas saiba que carregará nas costas todo o sofrimento da nossa mãe!

Esse foi um golpe baixo, Thor sabia que falar de Frigga era a mesma coisa que um soco no estômago.

\- Grande jogada falar dela! Sabe onde ela está? Deitada ao lado do corpo do nosso pai, ela se recusa a deixá-lo... Quer a verdade? Nosso pai está em sono profundo porque a culpa o consumiu, ele via nossa mãe chorar todos os dias após você ser banido para Midgard e por acaso lembra-se porque foi banido? Há sim! Começou uma guerra em Jotunhein, eu disse para irmos embora, para aceitarmos o acordo de Laufey, mas não, você tinha que se exibir não é?

\- Isso é passado Loki eu aprendi com os meus erros, sou diferente agora, ao contrário de você que nunca muda! Sua ambição domina sua alma, que está mais escura do que imagina.

\- Veio até aqui para me falar de ambições? Quase poético não acha?

\- Estou aqui para tentar entender os motivos que levaram você a mentir para mim, disse-me que nosso pai estava morto, me culpou por isso... Disse que nossa mãe não me perdoaria e que eu nunca mais seria bem vindo em Asgard, por quê?

\- POR QUE FINALMENTE EU ESTAVA NO COMANDO! EU NÃO ERA SUA MERA SOMBRA! Nosso pai dizia que poderíamos ser reis, mas ele sempre escolheu VOCÊ!!! – Loki acertara um golpe com a gungnir no peito do irmão – EU NUNCA TIVE UMA CHANCE SEQUER DE MOSTRAR DO QUE SOU CAPAZ! ENQUANTO VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI A ESCOLHA DELE SEM AO MENOS MERECER!!! – Mais um golpe em Thor que caiu de costas no chão.

\- E... vo...você...mere..ce? – Thor disse se levantando com muita dificuldade, mas o suficiente para Loki escutar – Não é dessa forma que vai conquistar o trono irmão, ninguém vai respeitar você dessa maneira. Um rei deve passar segurança e não é isso que está fazendo...

\- AAAAAAAAAH – mais um golpe, agora no rosto, o que fez Thor cambalear para trás – CHEGA DE CONVERSA!!! REVIDE! ONDE ESTÁ TODA A SUA FORÇA OH PODEROSO THOR? VOLTOU PARA ME ENFRENTAR, ESTOU AQUI!

\- Você está cego Loki! Cego pelo seu ódio, pela sua vaidade, não quero lutar com você dessa forma... – falava enquanto se defendia dos golpes de Loki com a gungnir, a lança era poderosa demais e Thor nunca subestimou o irmão, no quesito luta Loki poderia não ser o mais forte, mas era estrategista e iria usar tudo a seu favor.

Thor já estava cansado de somente se defender, esticou o braço e em poucos segundos o mijölnir que estava do outro lado da bifrost parou em sua mão, bateu no meio da gungnir que voou para o outro lado da sala e girando o corpo socou o rosto de Loki, que caiu no chão no mesmo instante, assim que caiu Loki se levantou rapidamente, numa agilidade invejável.

\- Não queira medir forças comigo, sabes que sou mais forte que você!

\- Não preciso de força! – Loki dizia, mas não o que estava em sua frente, um Loki atrás de Thor surgiu – Acha que somente a força é necessária para se ganhar uma luta? – Dizia um Loki que vinha da esquerda – Você pode ser forte, mas não é nada inteligente! – O Loki que vinha da direita sorria – Lute!

Muitos Loki's surgiram ao redor de Thor, eles riam, falavam coisas, alguns estavam em silêncio somente observando, até que um deles surgiu com a gungnir em mãos.

\- O que uma bela distração não faz não é mesmo? – Num movimento rápido com as mãos, Loki fez todas as ilusões sumirem – Posso não ser o mais forte, admito – Loki falava colocando a mão no peito – mas a sua estratégia de luta é péssima, não aprendeu nada com seus amigos midgardianos? Esperava mais de você Thor, estou decepcionado...

\- Pouco me interessa a sua impressão, agora percebo porque nosso pai nunca escolheria você como rei, é desequilibrado e instável, não merece estar com a gungnir em mãos! Ela é minha por direito e estou aqui para tomá-la de você!

\- Uuuuuh desequilibrado e instável, por acaso está ouvindo o que diz? Você veio até Asgard procurando luta Thor veio para enfrentar-me! Não entendo porque não o fez ainda, já lutamos várias vezes antes e eu sei que está evitando, por quê? – Loki fala confuso, mas olhando nos olhos do irmão.

\- Não quero ganhar de você e ter que ficar no trono em Asgard, prometi a ela que voltaria e...

\- Ohhh então é uma mulher? – Loki diz sorrindo por encontrar o ponto fraco do irmão – Talvez depois eu vá fazer uma visita a ela!

\- Não ouse...

Thor foi para cima do irmão batendo o mijölnir na lança fazendo um estrondo quase ensurdecedor, Loki se defendia com a gungnir usando suas técnicas de luta mais ágeis, não havia tempo para se concentrar em ilusões ou trapaças, agora ele deveria enfrentar Thor, de uma vez por todas.

Loki se desvencilhou de Thor, colocou uma das pontas da lança no chão usando-a como apoio, girou em torno dela e com os pés empurrou o irmão para fora da sala da bifrost. Já na ponte Loki foi ao encontro de Thor largando a gungnir no chão e usando somente suas adagas e suas mãos, descontando toda a raiva que sentia por todos os anos que se sentiu menosprezado pela simples existência do irmão, descontou ali a frustração de nunca ser o escolhido de Odin. Ambos transferiam socos e golpes, estavam já bem machucados quando nem perceberam que estavam na beirada da ponte, Thor e Loki não pararam de lutar até perceber que ambos estavam praticamente caindo, num último soco, Thor viu o irmão se desequilibrar e esticar as mãos num pedido de ajuda.

\- NÃÃÃÃO – num impulso Thor se jogou ao encontro de Loki, pegando-o com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava os dois pela ponte – Não... Solte... A minha... Mão... – Thor dizia segurando o ar para não deixar os dois caírem.

Mas com o peso de ambos e já cansado da luta que tiveram, a mão de Thor começou a escorregar, fazendo ambos se olharem com total desespero, Loki se agarrava à mão de Thor e estava disposto a não soltá-la, morrer não fazia parte do plano.

\- Eu... Não... Aguento... – Thor já não sabia o que fazer, voava somente com o mijölnir em mãos, se soltar da ponte e esperar que o martelo o encontrasse era arriscado, mas parecia a única opção.

\- Não me solte Thor... – implorou Loki, que já havia deixado o orgulho de lado, sabia que eles não teriam saída, sabia que morreriam ali, não tinham como voltar.

\- Nunca! – Thor o olhou decidido, dando ao irmão mais novo uma confiança que nem ele possuía mais.

Quando os dedos de Thor já estavam escorregando e ambos se olharam sabendo o que aconteceria, a gungnir surgiu para Thor se segurar. Eles olharam para cima e a figura de Odin segurando a lança foi um colírio para os olhos e alívio para o coração.

\- PAI – Thor gritou – nos ajude, por favor!!!

\- O que estavam pensando? Que brigar na ponte iria resolver os problemas de vocês?

"É obvio que ele ia dar um sermão..." – pensou Loki, num misto de alívio com desapontamento.

\- Desculpas Thor, não deveria ter banido você creio que fui exagerado em minha punição, até um rei deve reconhecer quando erra... – Odin falou olhando para Loki – E agora mais do que nunca sei que está apto a governar Asgard...

\- Que? – Loki e Thor falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Loki já estava com os olhos marejados e sem acreditar no que ouvira. Thor estava fazendo todo o esforço que conseguia para subir até a ponte e levar Loki junto de si.

\- E EU? EU NÃO FUI UM BOM REI? NÃO FUI DIGNO DE SENTAR NO TRONO? DE PORTAR A GUNGNIR? – ele já estava desesperado, num nível que Thor jamais vira – EU QUERIA MOSTRAR QUE EU CONSEGUIA E EU CONSEGUI PAI, CONSEGUI SER REI! – Loki agora estava sendo sincero, abrindo seu coração de uma forma que nunca fizera antes.

\- Não, Loki... Não conseguiu! – Odin falou em alto e bom tom.

Thor olhou indignado para o pai, aquele momento era delicado demais para sermões ou puxões de orelha, Loki estava caindo, Thor apertou mais ainda a mão do irmão.

\- Acalme-se Loki, vamos sair daqui! – Odin estava puxando a gungnir, Thor usava toda a força que conseguia para passar segurança ao irmão.

\- Não vamos Thor, perdoe-me! – Loki falou olhando nos olhos de Thor.

Num movimento inesperado para Thor, Loki se soltou, tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta, Thor tentou descer na lança para alcançar o irmão, mas foi tarde demais, Loki estava caindo em um buraco negro e mão havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para alcançá-lo. Quando subiu na ponte, Thor não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos do pai e isso aconteceu por mais um longo tempo.

*Flashback Off*

\- Eu chorei por você, sofri com a sua morte, aí você aparece num planeta pacifico e tenta dominá-lo usando o Tesseract e um exército que nunca ouvi falar...

\- Que comovente Thor, me sinto lisonjeado em saber que choraste por mim! – Loki disse rápido na tentativa de cortar logo esse assunto - Quanto aos Chitauris... criaturas medíocres, que seguem qualquer um que fale em guerra. Sobre meu exílio, eu tento todos os dias esquecer ou jogar as memórias que ainda tenho no maior abismo que eu conseguir – Loki fala com a testa franzida e os olhos fechados como se não quisesse ver alguma coisa.

Nesse momento os dois olham para a porta das masmorras, os guardas estavam voltando.

\- ... E SAIBA LOKI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO DE LIBERDADE E NOSSO PAI ESTÁ MAIS QUE CORRETO EM TE MANTER AQUI! – Thor gritava enquanto saía das masmorras com passos firmes.

Os guardas faziam breves reverências enquanto se olhavam sem entender muito bem a cena que acabaram de presenciar. Loki que estava de costas para a saída da cela, sorria, não sabia ao certo se era pela péssima atuação que Thor fizera ou se era pela visita inesperada do irmão.


End file.
